strife_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Major (Alpha)
Animations Click Combo=Click Combo |-| E Ability=Sprint |-| Z Ability=Chivalry/Frenzy Dash |-| X Ability=Assault Pierce/Moon Slash |-| C Ability=Swipe/Circular |-| V Ability=Needle Storm Tips and Trivia *Sprint will have a lower speed buff and a higher mana drain based on how low Major's health is. If Major's health drops below 50, then mana drain will increase by one step. If Major's health drops below 30, then mana drain will be greatly increased. *The name of Major's weapon is "Needle." *Needle is based off of the rapier, showcasing elegant, fast pierces and direct strikes. *Major is left-handed like Commander. *Attacking turns off Sprint. *Major is based off of Edel Frost from Grand Chase. *Assault Pierce is most likely inspired by Edel Frost. *Major's Needle Storm is a possible reference to Silver Chariot, a stand from the anime "JoJo's Bizarre Adventure" Whose signature move goes through a strikingly similar animation (raising with the sword to draw light and then rapidly stabbing with the blade position completely disregarding the hilt position). The stand also wields a single rapier. *Major is a combination of several rapier-based class suggestions. *Major was made by speedydude900. Strategies *With Major's constant movement speed buffs, you can weave in and out of combat in order to avoid abilities and activate Chivalry constantly to ensure you have more damage and speed, which Major heavily requires to catch up on damage. *Assault Pierce is an amazing move. It's a dash, ignores defence, and more importantly can hit multiple times! When using it, move forward and rotate your screen left to right fast. If done right, this can hit 2-4 times. *Ensure Swipe lands, as it has a small hitbox but it instantly staggers the foe. To make sure you land it, use it instantly after a dash from your basic attack/Assault Pierce if it lands on the enemy. *When using basic attacks, go over the enemies head when you dash and onto the opposite side of them to disorient their attacks. *Use E to chase runners, dodge ultimates and kite enemies! Be aware that your defence is decreased while you are using it, though. *Using Needle Storm right after the enemy is staggered/slowed down by multiple Assault Pierces to ensure you make its full potential. More importantly, make sure the final dash hits as its damage is potent after the multiple defence debuffs. *Make sure that you have enough mana to preform C and V as a combo. Add multiple Assault Pierces to weaken defence, then attack with the combo. *Add a couple of hits to your dead target. This will allow you to buff your speed and sprint to your next target. *Use E+X to gain mana to use for your other moves. E+X is also very useful in point-blank range as it removes 0.1 defense each hit and it has a relatively short cooldown on top of the extra mana that you will find yourself to have. Not to mention, it buffs your damage by 0.15 too. *E+Z is a very effective dash that can be used to close in on enemies, dodge attacks, and traverse across platforms. *Use Chivalry and then Assault Pierce (sprint) when you need to deal considerable damage. The damage buff of 0.17 (0.16 if Frenzy Dash is active) and the defense debuff of 0.1 to enemies will do wonders. Weaknesses *Major is very fast and attacks rapidly, but blocks, multiple staggers, or a large stun can throw Major off balance and ultimately lead to his doom. *Major might be weak to being kited, considering Major has no ranged potential, but take note of his walkspeed buffs and his multiple dashes. *You may need some small defense buffs before fighting Major to counter his damage buffs, but take note of his Needle Storm, able to ignore or debuff defense. *Sudden knockback is very effective when fighting Major, because you can easily protect yourself for a small period of time (and kite if you can). *Slows, also known as walkspeed debuffs, could leave Major's Sprint useless for running or chasing. *Needle Storm can easily win a fight for Major by lowering your defences, however it has a windup beforehand and an extremely short range that can be dodged by most forms of mobility. *Despite being built around his combo, Major is required to land abilities if he wants to remain in a state of advantage throughout a fight. *Sprinting decreases Major's defense by 0.25 when active. If a hit is successful at the right time, the damage dealt to Major will turn the tides. Category:Rusher Classes